Chance Pop Session: Bitter Apparitions Part 1
by Lady Aeryn1
Summary: If you're a fan of Chance Pop Session give this story a read! Nozomi, Yuki, and Akari practice new songs for an upcoming award ceremony. Yuki sees an apparition of her past, which may cause all that she has worked for to fall apart.


_This story takes place after Chance Pop Session #3. If you haven't seen this animated series go buy or rent it, especially if you enjoy stories about making dreams come true, and the sacrifices and lessons that come with it._

  


_The lyrics included in this story are written by me. I tried to capture the feel of Japanese lyrics that are translated to English. They always seem to have an unusual flow to them, and I believe that's what makes them so beautiful and interesting. _

  


_I've written Fan Fiction before, but this is my first crack at Anime/Manga. Enjoy! _

  


_Oh, and by the way, don't be afraid to review!_

  


  


  


**Bitter Apparitions: Part 1 **

  


  


  


"Ms. Nozomi, wait!"

  


"Huh?" Nozomi glanced over her shoulder. Her personal butler, Hikoza raced toward her with a brown paper bag in his hands.

  


"Your lunch Ms. Nozomi!"

  


The middle aged man slowed down, held out the bag, and bent over in an effort to catch his breath.

  


"Oh..." She replied.

  


"You left it inside the car." He managed to say in between huffs.

  


Nozomi giggled. "Oh Hikoza, you didn't have to run all that way. Akari, Yuki, and I are going out to lunch with Kisa—uh, I mean our Mother." She flinched at her mistake. 

  


Since finding out over two months ago that the Head Mistress of the Kisaragi Music School was their long lost mother, Nozomi kept making the mistake of speaking her real name. In a way, the news was still a shock to her and her two older sisters, Akari and Yuki.

  


"I'm sorry Hikoza. Guess I forgot to mention it to you."

  


The man bowed in respect, and huffed out a few more breaths. "Ms. Nozomi, I will return quickly to the mansion and place it in the ice box for tomorrow's lunch."

  


"Okay." She agreed and then laughed a little to herself. He could be so old fashioned sometimes, just like her parents. Like, who called a refrigerator an ice box anymore?

She waved him goodbye. "See you later tonight."

  


"Have a pleasant day Ms. Nozomi." 

  


Nozomi wasted little time and ran up the stairs of the music school. She looked forward to another day of practicing their music. Plus, they had an award show coming up which meant they needed to take their singing up another level. To make things even more interesting, she heard through good sources that Jun Morimora was also nominated in the same category of #1 pop song of the year. What Nozomi wouldn't give to beat that self centered little witch! At the Rookie Auditions Jun had rigged Nozomi's skirt so it would fall apart while she was on stage dancing. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in her life! 

  


This time it would be different, Nozomi promised herself.

  


"Morning!" She called out into Reika's old music room. The others looked up from where they stood around the baby grand piano.

  


"Nozomi!" Akari replied cheerfully. "Join us at the piano. We're practicing two new songs that Professor Shirou wrote for us."

  


"Oh cool!" She dropped her purse on the couch and went over to join both her sisters. Professor Shirou sat at the keyboard and looked handsome as ever with his long brown wavy hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She could never tell her sisters of the slight crush she had on him. Her being so young, and him being twenty or so years older. She'd be too embarrassed to even mention it.

  


"Running a little late Nozomi?" The twinkle in his eyes, gave away that he wasn't upset.

  


"Yeah, you'd think if someone had their own butler to drive them to school, it wouldn't be possible." Yuki chimed in and gave Nozomi a little shove with her elbow. In retaliation she stuck out her tongue. Having older sisters could be annoying at times, but over all it was wonderful to have them around. She always wanted sisters growing up and now her wish had come true!

  


Professor Shirou cleared his throat to break up any further sibling conflicts. "All right girls let's start from the top again. Nozomi, jump in when you feel comfortable with the melody."

  


The piano sounds flourished with the dancing of his fingers...

  


The ringing in my ears

Drowns away the cries of heart ache

What have you done?

  


_Chased away my dreams_

_Scattered and exploded the stars_

_Long ago you were the stars_

_Only for me_

_Now they are yours to keep_

  


I will shove the memories away

Inside a dark sun, with a shadowed heart

There they will burn and turn to ash

  


_Chased away my dreams_

_Scattered and exploded the stars_

  


_Long ago you were the stars_

_Only for me_

_Now they are yours to keep_

  


No longer can you touch me

I am far away

And resting above the stars!

  


  


"Well what do you think girls?" Shirou asked as he finished the final notes. "Does it feel like an R-3 song?"

  


"Yes!!!" The R-3 girls cried out at once.

  


"Alright, let's go over it a few more times, then I'll introduce you to the second song."

  


Nozomi quickly picked up both songs and before she knew it the morning had been spent.

It was on to lunch with their Mother, and then a radio interview at WKSS. Being famous was so much fun!

  


As the R-3 girls walked down the street towards the restaurant, the movements and din of the city were easily drowned out by their own chatter and excitement. They were so caught up, that they never realized the crowd that had begun growing behind them. Some of them approached the girls with accolades and gestures of greeting. And others wanted autographs.

  


Nozomi soon found a pen shoved in her hand and she wrote her name as fast as people were giving her things to write on. Which ranged from their first CD, to photograph stills, to certain body parts. She blushed when one handsome young man asked her to sign his very firm abdomen. She heard Yuki snort, in an effort to control a burst of laughter. This only gave Nozomi the courage to write on his stomach, and she gave Yuki a smirk of 'you didn't think I could do it, but I did, so there!'

  


Yuki just gave a shrug of carelessness, but then her expression suddenly faltered. Her face paled and froze in a harsh manner. Nozomi tried to see what was the matter, but the crowd of people around her got tighter and there appeared to be more of them. She looked to Akari who had also caught Yuki's discomfort. Both girls glanced at each other in confusion. Then Akari too, became overwhelmed with the crush of people.

  


Nozomi wanted to cry out, but she had to remain calm for her fans. She didn't want to lose face in front of them. Again she tried to find Yuki. However, she was lost in the crowd as well.

  


A woman's voice carried, and easily cut the air with its power. "Please, all of you! Allow the girls some room!" 

  


In a matter of moments the crowd pulled away and whispers of Kisaragi permeated the area. They quickly parted for the tall framed and exquisite woman as she walked towards R-3. Nozomi was soon face to face with her Mother. "Are you okay?" She asked.

  


Nozomi replied with a nod.

  


Again, their Mother addressed the crowd. "I will allow a few more autographs. After that, R-3 must attend to other engagements."

  


Most of the people happily obliged her request, though a few others complained in low voices. Nozomi tried to ignore them and signed what she could, as fast as she could. She walked out of the crowd and joined her Mother. Her sisters also emerged and they cheerfully waved back at their fans. Except, Yuki. She held her head low, and kept glancing back at someone or something.

  


"What's wrong?" Akari said to Yuki.

  


Yuki raised her head, and gave a pained smile. "Oh, it's nothing... Don't worry about it."

  


Nozomi looked back at the crowd again. Most had already dispersed, with the exception of one older woman. She smiled at them, but bitterness rimmed her eyes. She just stood there and watched, until she realized that Nozomi was staring back at her.

  


The woman glared back at Nozomi, turned, and then disappeared into a group of fans that were walking away.

  


"Come with me girls. We're already running late for our luncheon meeting." Kisaragi called to them gently. They followed her quietly until Nozomi spoke up.

  


"Who was that weird lady?"

  


"It's nothing! Okay, Nozomi!" Yuki said and angrily shook her head, which caused her short brown hair to flutter about her heart shaped face. "Just drop it for once!"

  


Akari fell silent with a worried frown.

  


"Fine." Nozomi muttered. Though it pained her to see Yuki obviously so upset. Who was that old hag anyway? It was unlike her to be troubled by anything, because she had always been so independent. Nozomi believed Yuki had practically raised herself on her own terms. She was the most street wise person that Nozomi knew.

  


Kisaragi glimpsed over her shoulder. "Is there a problem girls?"

  


As if in unison, all three replied with a simple no.

  


  


_Continued in Chapter 2... Find out the story behind the mystery woman and why she has so much interest in Yuki. Plus, the award show draws closer and the girls of R-3 find it hard to concentrate from the many distractions that come with fame.  
_  


  


  



End file.
